


Wanna make you Scream into the Night

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [15]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: (mild) Exhibitionism, Established Relationship, Kinda, Love, M/M, Smut, Surprise a la Wade, actually just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade surprises Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna make you Scream into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Haiii :D  
> I ... got nothing to say to this chapter XD No idea how it came about, but not sorry either :P
> 
> Enjoy <3

Spiderman nodded politely and accepted the hand the police chief was holding out for him. They shook hands for every camera around, while other policeman stuck a set of webbed-up thieves into a van.   
“Thank you, Spiderman. Without you, who knew what would’ve happened,” the chief said apologetically. Peter just nodded again and quickly waved his goodbye to the little crowd that had gathered, before webbing himself away again. 

It had really been kind of a tricky situation, those guys wanted to rob jewels from a store at the mall, and ended up taking the clerks of the store as human shields for their way out, once the police had cornered them. The robbers were the first to shoot, clearly trying to set the police off; it was only a few carefully targeted webs from Spiderman that had saved the hostiles’s lifes. 

Spiderman landed on the roof of a scyscraper, enjoying the view while coming down from his adrenaline rush. This would probably be his last mission for the night, so he sat down and looked up at the stars a bit. He loved this, the moments just before he came home after a long night of helping people, of being good. Maybe even being a hero.   
Rising up again, he began scanning the streets for some well-known neon signs that advertised a lot of fast food. He was starving, as usual after so much work, and also thought Wade would appreciate a snack.   
Well, appreciate was an understatement, he would be through the roof. Eventually Peter decided for some hundred burgers and jumped off the building, catching himself with a web and swinging over New York. 

He was fast approaching his favourite burger joint and descended into a small street, ready to get to the back entrace through some alleys. (He had tried to go into bigger stores as Spiderman before, but he was either not taken seriously or people had crowded him to take photos and get autographs – Peter developed one that kind of resempled a spider – and so he ended up taking so long he was basically dead with hunger.)  
Suddenly there was a presence behind him and he gasped as strong arms embraced him.   
“Spideyyyyy, I missed yoouuuuu~~” Wade sang into his ear, hugging him close to his broad chest. Peter smiled under the mask, but actually he should be scolding the older man for sneaking up on him like that.   
He should do a lot of things than just standing there and lean his head to the side to give Wade’s kisses better access.   
“I was about to come home, I just wanted to get some snacks,” Peter replied and pried himself out of Wade’s hold, grinning, just to be pulled at the muscled body again once he’d turned around.   
“Mmmh, I could use something yummy,” the Merc growled and a rush of warmth went through Peter’s body. He looked up at Wade, right in the eyes because he had the mask pulled up all the way over his face.   
“So you wanna go home right now?” he breathed in a husky voice while trailing down the red and black costume with his hands. Wade grinned, bright and excited, lifting the younger man's head over his eyes.   
“No need to. What I want is right here.”

With that, Peter was lifted up and over Wade’s shoulder and carried back into the darkest part of the alley, where they wouldn’t be seen. The older man patted his butt appreciatively, but Peter began to struggle when he caught up on his plan.   
“Wade, no! We’re not gonna do this here!” he hissed and flailed his arms and legs in Wade’s grip, trying to at least get a hold on one of the nearby walls.   
“No one will see us. And no one will hear us, if you try not to scream like last night,” he lectured and set Peter down at the dead end of the street. It was almost pitch black, but he could see the city lights at the other end, so there was no way they weren’t in danger of at least being heard even when just talking.

The Merc pulled up his own mask and practically started to undress Peter with his eyes. When he looked back up, Peter wanted to protest again, but Wade cut him off.  
“So you wanna wait? You can wait?” he asked and Peter knew and dreaded the mischievious glint in the light eyes he knew so well. Because every time it showed up, he carved in within seconds.   
Wade smiled gently, but his words were full of lust.  
“You don’t want me to get all that beautiful, creamy skin out of this suit? Because that’s what I want. I wanna kiss you, Petey, every inch I can get to. I wanna touch you, everywhere.”   
He carefully tugged the sleeves of Peter’s suit down and his eyes got darker when he saw how Peter’s blush continued down to his collarbones.   
“I want you naked. So that every second someone could come along and see you, but it will only be me who really sees you, because you're _mine_ ,” he continued, which made Peter’s breath hitch. It still confused him how Wade could be so focused and thorough on seducing him using just words, but he did say once that the voices were off when they were together like this. 

Peter only noticed that he was half-naked already when the crisp night air made him shiver.   
He gulped and looked down at Wade’s scarred hands, that were travelling down over his chest, pulling on the fabric of his suit.   
“You’ll have to be quiet,” Wade whispered and then gave the costume a strong tug to get it over Peter’s hips. “But I wanna make you scream.”  
With that, Wade lurched forward and pressed Peter’s naked back to the brick wall behind them, before biting and kissing his neck. The younger man writhed, tried to push away, but eventually gave up and pinched accusingly the fabric over Wade’s shoulders.   
“What, wearing too much for your delicate nerves?” he teased and undressed Peter further in a few quick tugs until the suit was bunched around his ankles. He was seriously standing in a dark alleyway in the nude.   
Sometimes he couldn’t believe all the things that Wade made him do.   
Or that he let Wade do, because when he was kissed again now he didn’t even think about stopping him anymore.

Wade took the time to look him down with a predatory gleam in his eyes, then he moved again and shoved Peter’s naked back harder into the wall. He wouldn’t want to ever admit it, but when Peter looked down he noticed himself getting hard way too quickly given the situation. It really shouldn’t have been so arousing, but the rush going through him at being naked out here made it even worse.   
Another quick kiss followed, then Wade fell to his knees in front of him, smiling when he was looking directly at Peter’s swelling erection, most likely very proud of himself.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but choked as a scarred hand gripped him without hesitation and began pumping his hard flesh.  
“Oh God ...”  
“Nah, it’s just me,” Wade giggled and they looked at each other for just a second, Wade grinning and Peter still with a pleading look in his eyes. He couldn’t even tell what he was actually pleading for, but the very next second it didn’t matter anymore.

Wade licked his lips as he gave two more quick tugs, then he took the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth. The younger man cursed and pressed his lips together to keep from moaning when Wade just continued to suck at him so hard, all the while never bothering about the rest of his lenght. He tongued at the slit and seemed very interested in simply sucking Peter’s brain out.   
At least it felt like he was doing just that. 

With a wet pop, Wade let go to look up, licking his lips again. Peter could just stare at him with big eyes and a heaving chest.  
The Merc went forward again, this time taking him in all the way, until his nose touched Peter’s abdomen. With a strangled moan, the younger man’s body curled inward, around Wade’s head, that he cradled in his trembling fingers. He desperately tried to breathe, but all he managed were harsh little huffs as Wade swallowed around him again and again. 

It was clear that the Merc man was aimed on making it quick and as intense as possible, getting Peter’s legs to shake. When he felt the light scrape of teeth he hissed and bucked his hips, not sure wether to go forward or backward.   
Strong hands that gripped his hips took that decision from him. Peter squirmed under Wade’s rough palms, involuntarily arching up on his tiptoes. Eventually his feet shuffled up the wall without him even thinking about it, he only noticed when Wade breathed a laugh through his nose and leaned on Peter’s tighs with his forearms. That way, he could grab the younger man’s hips and thrust them into his mouth, making Peter gasp in shock and then cry out, unable to stop himself. 

All Peter was occupied with was breathing while Wade moved his hips relentlessly; he felt like every nerve ending in his body was lit on fire. It was nothing like the nights they spend close together in bed, actually making sweet, slow, gentle love to each other, but still, Peter loved every torturingly good second of it.

From carressing Wade’s head Peter’s hands moved up shakily, the index finger of the right hand sliding between his teeth, the left hand clinging to the wall.   
They looked at each other again, Peter’s head hanging down while he huffed around his finger, Wade looking up inquiringly with a wicked gleam in his eyes that made the younger man tremble.   
There was no way Peter could hold on much longer, and he hoped that Wade saw just that in his eyes. The Merc pulled back, smiling gently around the tip of Peter’s cock. With a gentleness that was a huge contrast to his earlier ruthlessness, Wade stroked over Peter’s shaking thighs, appearently very amused with the was his lover was holding himself on the wall. 

Then Wade was taking him deep again, swallowing around him and threatening to just melt Peter’s brain with bobbing his head the tiniest bit. Peter wanted to warn him, wanted to give any indication that he was so dangerously close that it hurt, but all he could do was whine around the finger he still bit.   
He was absolutely ruined by the time Wade reached around him and pushed a finger between his cheeks.

Peter’s head thunked against the brick wall and a scream escaped him, as he only managed to bite down onto his hand the very last second. Wade continued to pump his hips throughout it all until Peter basically fell on him with how spent he was.

Peter was just coming back down to earth, when he felt a painful stinging in his right hand.   
“Ow, what are you doing?” he asked weakly and looked down to see Wade’s scarred hand on his, two fingers pushing down on the heel of his palm.   
His feet were back on the ground, his naked back still leaned against the wall.   
“I need some webs, webhead,” Wade explained and pushed down again which made Peter squirm uncomfortably. He just now saw that Wade’s had his fun too, having come all over his own hand.   
“But not like that. You’re pressing to hard. Softer.”  
“Weird, since I’m usually good at getting stuff to shoot outta you.”  
Peter made a face at that comment, but still watched as Wade tried where and how to get the webs. Eventually he managed and shot a web in his own hand and Peter gasped.   
“You like that, huh? Me making lotsa white stuff come outta you,” the Merc teased and Peter swatted at him.   
“No. Shut up!” he grumbled to cover his lie, then he straightened up, still a bit shaky. Wade grinned at him when standing up, mindfully tugging Peter’s costume up with him. The Merc helped him dress before pulling him into a loving hug. Chapped lips moved to Peter’s ear and he found himself giggling.   
“So ... made you go up the wall, huh? Hot,” Wade concluded and even though Peter slapped his shoulder for that, they both laughed. 

“C’mon, let’s get some food,” Peter finally managed and let go of Wade to move down the alley again. By now dawn was maybe only an hour away and he wanted to get home soon.   
“Good call. I really need something solid, you pumped me so full I can literally feel it sloshing around.”  
”Wade ~~”  
“No, seriously, you realize how much that was? A lot, Petey.”  
“Wade, please.”  
”Like, really, is that even healthy? You must feel very dehydrated.”  
“Wade, if you don’t shut up I’ll eat all your burgers.”  
“I would give you two of mine, ‘cause you need sustenance, being all drained and stuff.”  
Peter sighed deeply, deciding to ignore Wade’s quips for now, the food would shut him up in a few. And at some point Peter would get him back for this night.


End file.
